Max's Poetry Corner
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: Just random poetry written during periods of the dreaded writers block. rated T coz i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I decided to have a crack at doing my own poetry corner, like the one by St Fang of Boredom. Before I start, this isn't the story I wrote about on my profile, that one's still being written.**

**But trust me, my poetry corner will probably suck.**

I am inexplicably cold

Even though it is spring

I may be sick( or so i've been told)

Maybe i should give my mom a ring?

As i'm typing this on an ipod

You'll have to excuse any mistake,

The flock is behaving, thank god

Maybe i should take a break?

I'm getting another doona

Since me being sick is kind of a biggie

I hope i get better sooner

Next time i'll leave the cooking to Iggy

**Ok so thats all i have for now. And yes, i did probably give myself food poisoning with my terrible cooking, but it wasn't my falt! Iggy was out with Gazzy doing god knows what, and i was desparate!**

**Here is another one. I made it up making breakfast this morning. Don't worry, i wasn't actually cooking breakfast (not after the incident described above, anyway) i was just spreading nutella on some bread. Anyway, this one is about Pokemon, so if you don't know anything about pokemon, you will probably have no idea what i'm on about here**

Round and round the Lum-berry bush

The Mankey chased the Buizel

The Mankey stopped to pull up his socks,

POP goes the Buizel.

**Ok so that was just an edited version of pop goes the weasel, but oh well.**

**Fang: I thought you said you were typing the first one on an ipod? But some of it is in bold, which you cant do on an ipod?**

**Me: I was, but I just uploaded it to the laptop just now. I changed that stuff, but I didn't bother fixing the spelling, grammer ect because then I would have had to think of a new line.**

**Fang: I still can't beleave you ate food that was cooked by you.**

**Me: like I already said Iggy was gone, and I was starving!**

**Fang why didn't you just eat he chips or Pocky or something?**

**Me: coz you ATE all my Pocky, remember? You ate my Hershey's and my Ben & Jerry's too.**

**Fang: I thought it was mine! **

**Me: ugh whatever! Look it's in the past now and there's nothing we can do about it now, unless someone develops a time-travel power, so just forget about it, ok?**

**Fang: fine.**

**Me: good. Now hush so I can post this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2!**

**La-di-da, I don't know what else to say in this A/N!**

* * *

Iggy is a sexist piggy!

* * *

Today I chocked on ice cream

I wish it was a dream

Gazzy's was had a beam,

As he smelled worse than a football team

It made me want to scream.

**Me: well that sucked. Anyway, now for some acrostic poems! **

**Fang: those things are so easy to write that they're practically cheating!**

**Me: well I don't care. Besides, I don' have any other ideas, and this is what I write when I have writer's block. And I don't want writers block on my writers block **_**un-blocker.**_** Anyway, here we go:**

M-My

A-Awesome

X-X-cellent name

* * *

F- Friggin'

A- Amazing

N- Need him in my life

G-Gorgeous Guy

* * *

I- Idiotic

G-Good cook

G-god, where does he keep all those bombs?

Y- "You will never find out!" he says

* * *

N- Notoriously

U- Uncontrollable

D- Deafening

G-Gibbering. Will she

E-Ever be quiet?

* * *

G- Good-hearted

A- And

Z-Zany kid with a

Z- Zazzy digestive system-

Y-Yuck!

* * *

A- Adorable-ly

N-Nice

G-Gifted

E-Eloquent

L-Little girl

* * *

T- Totally

O- Obnoxious

T- Totally

A- Annoying

L- Lump

* * *

M- Majorly

O-Outstanding

M-Mom

* * *

E- Epic

L- Legendary

L-Loyal

A-Amazing

* * *

D- Demented

Y- Yucky

L- Loser

A-Asshole, more annoying than

N- Nudge on crack

* * *

**Fang: so, you think I'm a "Friggin' Amazing Need him in my life Gorgeous Guy"?**

**Me: Shudup. *slaps* yep!**

**Fang: um Max?**

**Me: lalalal- huh what**

**Fang: are you ok?**

**Me: of course I am *giggles***

**Fang: you just giggled**

**Me: yeah, so? *giggles***

**Fang: you never giggle. You HATE giggling**

**Me: *giggles***

**Fang: did you get drunk again?**

**Me: HEY! That was ONE time! And I only did it coz YOU dared me to! And anyway, I haven't had and alcohol today. Just raspberry soda.**

**Fang: uh-huh I saw that. But it didn't look like soda. Did it taste any different?**

**Me: yeah, it did now that you mention- holy shit. GAZZY AND IGGY, GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND! **

***Gazzy and Iggy appear in the doorway, looking innocent. Too innocent. Hmm.***

**Me: *holds up bottle containing 'raspberry soda'* what is this?**

**Gazzy: Raspberry soda, Max**

**Me: really? Because it doesn't smell like raspberry soda to me. What do you think Iggy?**

**Iggy: *sniffs* **

**Me: did you get a nice good smell?**

**Iggy: yes, Max**

**Me: did it smell like soda?**

**Iggy: no, Max**

**Me: what **_**did **_**it smell like then?**

**Iggy: Raspberry Cruiser, Max.**

**Me: Gazzy, do you have any idea how that got in there?**

**Gazzy: yes, Max**

**Me: Care to share that with me?**

**Gazzy: we put it in there to get you drunk, coz we thought it would be funny.**

**Me: ok then. *smacks them upside the head, knocking them out***

**Fang: do you want to lock them in the trunk of your mom's car?**

**Me: actually, that's a great idea!**

**~later, after Gaz and Ig are tied up in the car~**

**Fang: you realize Iggy is probably gonna pull some massive payback prank on us now?**

**Me: yeah I know. And Being Iggy, it will probably be something sexual. So be prepared**

**Fang: yeah sometimes I hate that about him. He **_**says **_**it's just a teenage boy thing and that the reason **_**I **_**don't do that shit is coz I'm a "fag" but who's the one who has a girlfriend and who's the one who can barely even talk to his crush? **

**Me: ha-ha but you barely ever used to talk to **_**me.**_

**Fang: HEY! I did that to everyone!**

**Me: I know. I'm just teasing ya. Anyway, just be aware. He'll probably get Gazzy in on it and use his 'gift' imitating other to their advantage.**

* * *

**Ok so that's it for today. It was pretty long too, by my standards- four pages on word! Even though most of it was the above incident. On a more random note, I accidentally stumbled across the piece or 'writing' known as My Immortal. I saw one of the commentary ones, and in this particular one the author offered 'brain bleach' but My Immortal WAS BRAIN BLEACH IN ITSELF!**

**My Immortal, It was horrible, truly the worst thing ever written please, please, say the whole story was just tara trolling! By chapter 10, you can't even understand anything she's saying through all the spelling errors and acronyms. EVEN I'M A BETTER SPELLER THAN THIS CHICK! ME, WHO LEARNER EVERYTHING I KNOW FORM JEB, TV OR THE INTERNET! MY IMMORTAL IS THE KIND OF STORY THAT MAKES PEOPLE COMMIT SUICIDE IT IS WORSE THAN ONE DIRECTION AND JUSTIN BEIBER, AND AL THE PATHETIC NEW DISNEY AND NICKELODEON AND CARTOON NETWORK AND EVERYOTHER TERRIBLE THING IN THE WORLD PUT TOGETHER (except of course, The School and Whitecoats, which there is nothing worse than them) **

* * *

**Ok so now that I added the above, it more like four and a quarter pages but who's counting? It's also 826 words. (obviously, I'm counting)**


End file.
